1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that changes the number of free games depending on a game result thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the conventional slot machine, when a predetermined condition is satisfied in a basic game, a game state is provided which is referred to as a free game enabling a player to play a game without consuming a credit. When a game state is shifted to the free game state, a player can acquire many credits. For example, US20020025849 discloses a free game as a second game. In general, the number of free games (free game-number) is randomly determined. At this time, a predetermined free game-number is set.
The invention provides a gaming machine having new entertainment characteristics.